gleefandomcom-20200222-history
(You're) Having My Baby
(You're) Having My Baby by Paul Anka and Odia Coates is featured in Ballad, the tenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Finn, before he learns that Quinn's baby is actually Puck's and not his own. He sings this to Quinn and her parents, to try to explain to them that Quinn is pregnant with his (presumed) child. Finn is acting on Kurt's advice to tell them through song because he is unable to find another way to say it. Finn brings Judy Fabray's stereo into the dining room midway through dinner and tells them about the ballad assignment they received at school. Quinn looks nervous and shocked about what Finn is doing, and even tries to stop him. However, Finn continues with his mini performance. While Quinn's parents are confused at first, they soon realize what Finn is saying, thanks to obvious lyrics such as "Y''ou're having my baby/You're the woman that I love and I love what it's doing to ya and Whoa, the seed inside you/Baby, do you feel it growin'." Russel Fabray then shuts off the stereo, silencing Finn half way through the song. Quinn's mother knew about her pregnancy long before Finn sang his song. Now that they both know, Quinn's father kicks her out and she goes to live with Finn and his mother, Carole. Lyrics '''Finn:' You're havin' my baby What a lovely way of sayin' How much you love me You're havin' my baby What a lovely way of sayin' What you're thinkin' of me I can see it, your face is glowing I can see it in your eyes I'm happy you know it That you're havin' my baby You're the woman I love And I love what it's doin' to ya You're havin' my baby You're a woman in love And I love what's goin' through ya The need inside you I see it showin' Whoa, the seed inside you Baby, do you feel it growin' Are you happy you know it That you're havin' my baby You're the woman I love And I love what it's doin' to ya You're havin' my baby You're a woman in love And I love what's goin' through ya Didn't have to keep it Wouldn't put you through it You could have swept it from you life But you wouldn't do it No, you wouldn't do it And you're havin' my baby You're the woman I love And I love what it's doin' to ya You're havin' my baby You're a woman in love And I love what's goin' through ya You're havin' my baby You're the woman I love And I love what it's doin' to ya And you're havin' my baby You're a woman in love And I love what's goin' through ya Yeah you're havin' my baby. Trivia *Cory only forgot the lyrics to the song because Dianna tried very hard not to laugh. Errors *When Finn is singing the song, after Quinn's father pulls the plug, Cory sings the wrong lyrics. Gallery hmb3.jpg HMB1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-17h30m34s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-17h30m31s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-17h30m26s152.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-17h32m41s212.png tumblr m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m9qnknkr991ra5gbxo8 250.gif BBY1.gif BBY2.jpg you're having my baby season 1.jpg s110you'rehavingmybaby.gif you're having my baby.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One